


"The Talk"/The Trouble With Manicures

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Pepper Potts, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Sex Talk, Slow Burn, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Natasha is sure Wanda and Vision are getting it on after catching him going into her room in the middle of the night several times, so she enlists Pepper in a plan to give Wanda "The Talk" that veers completely off the rails. Set a few weeks before my first Fic, Hot Chocolate, but you don't have to read them both to get what's happening.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	"The Talk"/The Trouble With Manicures

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my second Fic! I was surprised in the amount of hits my first got overnight so I may have gotten over excited and jumped straight into another. So, here's more sappy soft Avengers, set after Age of Ultron, but before Civil War. A bit more of an adult theme, but what the heck!

"No, no. It's not like that at all!" Wanda sighed, rolling her head back. She was in Nat's room, lured in with the promise of a manicure for her sore and battered hands after morning training. "He's not like that at all." It wasn't that Natasha had lied about the manicure, which she hadn't, Wanda was just annoyed with the prying questions about Vision.

The girls sat on the floor in sweats and tank tops, cross legged facing each other. Natasha was leaned forward, tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth in concentration as she worked on Wanda's hands, carefully coating the younger girls nails in a sheen of black polish.

"Well then how is it?" It wasn't an accusing question, Natasha tilting her head to one side, her hair falling into her face. Wanda knew she probably was just asking out of courtesy, her training from the Red Room telling her everything Wanda wasn't saying out loud, but that wasn't fair.

"He's nice. Vision is my friend." Natasha finished painting her nails on one hand, and Wanda began to lightly blow across her fingers.

"Yeah, well Clint is my friend and you don't catch him in my room at 3 am holding me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear." There was a smile in her voice as she dipped the polish applicator back into the bottle, pulling it out slowly so the excess stayed in the container. Her face didn't budge, still showing all the signs of concentrating on Wanda's nails. "Whose idea was that?"

Wanda sighed again, louder this time. "Lisus Hristos(jesus christ), isn't the point of not having any parents supposed to be that you can do whatever you want without being questioned?"

Natasha dropped Wanda's hand and held both of her own up in the air. "I just want to help you. I mean, we don't even know what he is really and if you two are getting cozy you need to cover your ass." Wanda flopped down backward onto the floor.

"Doamne Dumnezeu(dear god), are you trying to give me the talk?" She held her finished hands up in the air, fingers splayed. Despite never having her own nails done, Nat really was quite good. The black polish paired with her rings really made her hands pop, and she released a small tendril of red to distract herself from the awkward conversation ahead.

"Oh yeah," Natasha began sarcastically as she stood and started to pace. "When an android and a telekinetic teenager decide to take things to the next level there are a few things that they should know." She stopped and rested with her hands on her hips.

Wanda sat back up and hissed "I already told you it isn't like that Natasha, so drop it" she swiped a stray hair from her face, "and don't call him that."

Natasha picked up the bottles of nail polish from the floor and began putting them away. "Why was Vision in your room at 3am last night!? And the night before and the night before that??!"

"He was helping me." Wanda drug her hands down her face in exasperation and groaned.

"That isn't explanation enough, there's only one thing a girl needs help with at that time of night, so why don't you fess up! You fucked the android!" Wanda was no longer in the peaceful company of Natasha Romanoff, standing before her now was the Black Widow, in full interrogation mode.

"Don't call him that!" She was on her feet, red flaring in her eyes. The Black Widow pressed harder, unafraid.

"What do you want me to call him, your android boyfriend? Your android booty call?" She was teasing now, no holds barred.

"STOP CALLING HIM AN ANDRIOD!" Wanda let out a shockwave of scarlet, knocking Natasha over but otherwise harmless, hopefully enough to end the conversation.  
Natasha stood back up, blew a section of curls back out of her face, and gave Wanda a crooked smile that let her know there was no way in hell she was getting out of it that easily.

"Was he any good? I bet he doesn't get tired." She smirked, and they began to circle, Wanda creating another angry ball of red in her hands trying to ignore the way that comment made heat shoot through her.

"Natasha, please. I told you, it isn't like that. Please let it go!"

"Tell me how it is then!" The Black Widow was backing her into the wall now, her own special kind of fire flashing in her eyes. As Wanda's back met the corner of the room, she was faced with two choices. The first choice would be to tell Natasha the truth, the second one would be to hurt her. There was really only one choice.

"I have nightmares that threaten the livelihood of others around me and he helps me to fall back asleep" she let her legs give out and she slumped down to the ground, defeated. She wasn’t lying. "He helps me because I have no one else, Pietro is gone, and he used to help me. Now I have no one." She stared down at her hands in her lap, looking at the damp polish, waiting for Natasha to push her again, to tell her that she was lying. "Vision is a nice guy. My best friend. I'm falling back asleep in bed next to him, NOT sleeping with him."

"There." Natasha slid down the wall to sit next to her, finally accepting something as the truth. "Why was that so hard for you to tell me? Us girls have to stick together around here."

Wanda looked up from her hands, "Because I am dangerous when I have nightmares. I can't control my powers, I release them subconsciously while I'm asleep." She continued with the confession, "Vision puts himself at risk most nights to save everyone from me. Last night I was having a nightmare about Ultron and started tearing my room apart, my powers working all on their own. That's probably what woke you up." She tossed little spurts of scarlet into the air like confetti.

Natasha was a little in shock at the confession. Everyone had nightmares, they just never talked about it. Usually for her it lead to long sleepless nights wandering the compound, wordlessly running into Tony or Bruce as they left the lab after working through the night into the baby hours of the next morning, or watching late night talk shows with Rhodes or Steve, pretending like it's normal to be up at 2 a.m… and occasionally still, though not as often, she would run into Sam in the kitchen and taste test whatever midnight snack he had whipped up for himself. Everyone knew why the other was up but nobody said anything about it.

"You have nightmares every night?" Natasha's voice was hardly above a whisper, fighting back memories.

"Usually it's just one a night now, and it doesn't take Vision too long to get to me once they have started. So, like half a nightmare a night." She smiled weakly, "and it almost isn't a nightmare because they don't start out that bad at the beginning, it's like a sad dream."

Natasha looked at the younger girl, who was nervously twisting a ring between her fingers now. "How does he get to you so fast?"

"I link our base consciousness as I go to bed, he can feel it when I become distressed." She smiled a little at that.

"He lets you in his head?" Natasha let loose without thinking.

"Yeah he's the only member of the team I haven't caused trauma to. Yet." Wanda huffed as she jammed the ring she had been playing with back down onto her finger.

"I didn't mean it like that," the Widow backpedaled, "I just meant it must be so different, to be welcomed into a mind and then it be completely different than a human mind. It must be amazing." She looked at the younger girl, hoping she had saved herself.

"He is not that different from a human. Vision has hopes and dreams and goals, he is curious and compassionate. He may be better than us all. He puts the welfare of others before himself, and still you are afraid of him?" Wanda shook her head and sighed. "Vision would die for you in battle in a heartbeat, because to him it would be worth it. To give his life for the life of one human. He would give his life to save every single reporter that has called him ' it ' or ' thing ', to save everyone that has questioned his intentions or made fun of the way he looks. And still you are afraid of him. You are afraid for me for being close with him."

"Wanda it is my job to be weary of things that don't come with a full explanation." Natasha sighed, hoping the young girl could see her side of things.

Wanda looked over, disappointment on her face. "He is an Avenger Natasha, isn't that his job too?"

As Natasha opened her mouth to respond, there was a knock at the bedroom door and then Pepper poked her head in.

"Hey girls!" She let herself the rest of the way in, a rather large tote bag resting on her shoulder. "Hope this isn't a bad time Nat, sorry I'm late! But-" she sat down facing the female Avengers, struggling to unzip the bag.

Natasha felt the color drain from her face. Oh no.

"Oh this dang zipper!" Pepper continued on, "You know Tony doesn't even read the reviews for half the stuff he buys? He just buys it and then we're stuck with crap!" She gives it a hard tug, and it opens. Fear spreads across Wanda's face as she realizes what is in the bag, but it's too late. Pepper dumps the contents out onto the floor, sending condoms, bottles of lube, handcuffs, massage oils, and every other god forsaken sex toy flying across the room before continuing excitedly. "Wanda, I know this can be a lot to take in honey so if you need to take a break we can! I don't know what I missed though, so you guys keep going and I will jump in!"

To Natasha's delight, Wanda busted out laughing, blushing and knocking a bottle of lube with Iron Man's helmet as the cap away from herself with her foot "Rahat sfânt, nu te încurci Pepper!(holy shit, you don't mess around Pepper!)

"Ummm what is she saying?" Pepper leaned over and nudged Natasha, as Wanda was still giggling deliriously.

"She asked if Tony will mind you using his baby condoms for your presentation" she sniggered, picking up a box of condoms labeled extra small and tossing it at Wanda, who smacked it away. Pepper didn't take the bait, grabbing the box and shoving it back at the Widow.

"Oh no Wanda, these are actually for Miss Romanoff here, so she has them for when Dr. Banner grows a pair and finally takes her out!"

"Oh, Dumnezeule(oh my god)!" Wanda busts out laughing again, and Natasha smooths out her hair, ignoring the comment.

"It isn't fair for you to call out Wanda, if we can't mention the unmentionable for you as well." Pepper touched Nat's arm, and she swats it away.

"Yeah yeah. About that, apparently nothing went down. She just has nightmares and he's the only one that can help without getting hurt....apparently." Natasha stood up, adjusting the waistband of her sweats, glaring at Wanda, "It was a false alarm. I was wrong."

"Oh goodness!" Pepper turned bright red, and began shoveling everything back into the bag. "Wanda honey, I am so sorry, I had no idea. Please forgive us, we were just trying to be helpful! I just figured you didn't get much of a sex education course between growing up in orphanages and on the streets!"

Pepper was right, Wanda barely even attended school after her parents died, most of her foster parents decided that cleaning was more important than an education, so her days were filled with scrubbing floors with her brother. Once they decided to run away, Pietro wouldn't let her out of his sights, for fear of what might happen to her. She didn't have the chance to kiss a boy, let alone have sex! She peered thoughtfully at the two women shoveling the sex related items back into the bag.  
She knew what sex was, this is a very basic principle that everyone catches on to at some point. She understood the mechanics of it, its intended purpose, and she understood the repercussions. But as she sat there, her knees pulled to her chest, she reached out and grabbed the bottle of lube she had kicked aside earlier, and felt very much like the afraid and mostly academically uneducated 17 year old girl she was as she remembered the previous night.

Vision had been in her room, yes. He had come to her room because she was having a nightmare, that part was true as well. What she had failed to mention was how he made her feel, as he brushed her hair out of her face and whispered in her ear that she was okay, that Ultron was gone and that she was safe now. It was true, what she said. He was her best friend, and she tried to deny that she wanted him. How it sparked an ache in her belly, hot fire ripping through her core at the feel of his soft shirt on her cheek, his slightly metallic scent clinging to the fabric. She had failed to mention the heat that filled her when she remembered he was the reason she was alive at all, his strong arms lifting her away from her falling Homeland, just as he lifted her from the mattress to hold her against him each night as she cried.

"Pepper is right." She mumbled, rolling the lube out across the floor. "I don't know what any of this is for."

The older women froze, Pepper fighting back a smile. "Do you want us to teach you hon? The offer stands no matter what."

"Don't make it weird!" She shrunk back against the wall. "I could look it all up online too."

Natasha dumped the bag out onto the floor again, and began excitedly sorting things into various groups. "No please don't. That would make it weird."

"God I hope that's not what Tony is doing." Pepper sighed as she straightened out the different bottles of massage oil.

"What do you mean you hope that's not what Tony's doing?" Natasha sat back and looked at Pepper.

"Te rog nu(please no), does Tony think me and Vision had sex?!" Wanda collapsed on the floor, filled with shame, but a little thrill in her gut.

"I'm gonna text him right now honey, I am so sorry!" Pepper whipped out her phone and began to type feverishly. "We were just trying to make sure it was safe and enjoyable for everyone… what a mess."

Natasha broke out laughing and grabbed a banana from the pile of condoms.

"Pepper, can you check with Tony to see if Vision has a dick? Don't want to waste a banana if I don't have to!" Wanda shot her a death glare, but she didn’t stop there. She reached for a vibrator and held it up in the other hand, “We need to know which road to go down!”

Wanda leapt forward, tackling Natasha to the floor, face beet red. “I already told you, he is just my friend!”

“I know what you told me, but I also know where it’s headed. We don’t want you to end up disappointed! Maybe-” the Widow gasped, escaping Wanda easily and climbing up onto the bed, standing proudly as if it was a stage, “Maybe his dick IS a vibrator!” she held the vibrator above her head like a trophy.

This had even Pepper in stitches, and Wanda lay back on the floor in shame, roaring laughter from the older women filling the room. Then there was a knock at the door, Steve poking his head in unknowingly.

“Everything alright in here-” he began, surveying the room and stopping short when he saw what was scattered across the floor, Natasha laughing harder now, clutching the vibrator to her chest. His jaw fell open and he stayed in the doorway, frozen in shock. Pepper picked up a dildo and lobbed it at him though her tears from laughing, and that prompted a hasty retreat, the dildo smacking the closed door instead of the Captain.

“Oh, Dumnezeule, ai aruncat un godem la căpitanul american(oh my god, you threw a dildo at Captain America!” Wanda squealed, beginning to feed off their giddy energy. Peppers phone dinged a text tone, and Natasha swooped it up.

“Oh my GOD Pepper, you actually asked him if Vision has a dick! AND HE ACTUALLY TOLD YOU!!!” more laughter ensued. Pepper grabbed her phone back, and opened her messages. Her face gave nothing away.

“Well Wanda,” Pepper waved her phone in the air, messages still pulled up but too far away to read, “ Do you wanna know?” Without thinking, Wanda answered.

“I already know he does!” her hands flew up to her face to cover her blush, Natasha's jaw dropped, and the phone slipped from Peppers grip, landing face down in a pile of condoms.

“Wanda, I didn’t really ask Tony about that.” Peppers face was sheet white. "He hasn't opened my message honey, that was Happy checking in."

"Looks like Vision won't need you to teach him about sex at least!" Natasha remarked as she squinted at Wanda.

“Don’t act like you weren’t there Nat. He literally flew out of the cradle naked, right in front of me. Of course I noticed! How could you miss it…” she trailed off quietly, hating herself more than a little.

“I was there but I certainly wasn’t eyeballing his junk girlfriend.” Natasha blushed, and reached for the banana again, vibrator in the other hand. “So, what are we working with, if you’re so enlightened”

Wanda blushed violently, and pointed at the banana.

“Now we are getting somewhere!” Pepper squealed as she handed Wanda a condom, “It’s for the banana!”

Wanda reluctantly took the banana from Nat, and awkwardly tore the condom packet open using her teeth and pulled it out of the wrapper, wincing at the excess lubrication, but awaiting instructions patiently.

Natasha sighed as she picked up a bottle of lube, looking at Wanda's smeared nail polish, and thought to herself "That's the trouble with manicures. No one can never sit still long enough to let them dry."


End file.
